


Falling for Death's Angel

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mobster Castiel, Nanny Dean, Russian Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: Dean work 3 jobs to support his little brother Sam. It is killing him and then he gets a card from a friend that sends the 26 year old straight to the heart of the mob. Dean is now Nanny to a cute girl named Claire with a father that has... Interesting job.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

It was mid-summer in California, and the state was in the middle of a giant heat wave. Dean Winchester, small town kid thrown into a large city when he was 12, pulled back from under the hood of a mini van. He took a few breaths, wiping the sweat from his brow and spreading grease and oil along the way. His wore a grey jumper that he had shed half way off hours ago; the arms of the dirty uniform tied around his waist, with a filthy white tank top tucked into it.

 

“I think I fixed the problem Bobby…” The 26 year old yelled over the sound of grinding metal. “Start her up and cross your fingers.” A man wearing a baseball cap, jeans, and flannel stood up from his desk, keys in hand and walked to the van. Sitting in the driver’s seat, Dean couldn’t help but smile when the van roared to life. He returned Bobby’s thumbs up, trying to contain a yawn.

 

“You’re beat kid...Don’t cha sleep?” Bobby asked as he climbed out of the vehicle and walked over to one of his best mechanics. Dean yawned again, shaking his head in the process.

 

“Not enough hours in a day…” He sighed, sitting in a busted recliner right outside the shop doors. Benny, a co-worker was just walking up and over heard the two. “I have a night gig after this, then I open the cafe by 6 in the morning...It’s the only way I can make ends meet and keep CPS off my back.” Bobby gave him a sympathetic look, knowing Dean was doing everything in his power to keep custody of his little brother.

 

“I wish I could afford to pay ya more Dean…” He sighed out, giving him a pat on the leg.

 

“You kidding? I’m just glad you hired me.” Dean returned with a smile of appreciation. Benny’s looming presence got both the male's attentions. He was a big guy with little to say most days. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Dean.

 

“Heard you needed something that pays well…” Dean hesitantly took the card. It had a number and address printed on it, and the back read ‘Call one day in advance.’. “I was given this by some...interesting guys, but I’m not lookin’ for that kinda trouble.”

 

Dean looked at Bobby, who shrugged, then back at Benny. “...And what makes you think I’m looking for trouble?” Benny scratched his head and sighed.

 

“...Don’t think ya are, but...I was told the pay is 10,000 dollars a month.” Dean’s eyes nearly fell out at how wide he opened them. He looked at the card again, this time like it was made of gold.

 

“Ten... _thousand_ dollars...to do what?” He asked, but Benny only shrugged.

 

“No idea, wouldn’t tell me unless I called, but like I said...too much trouble.” With that Benny walked off to start his shift. Dean looked back at Bobby for some guidance.

 

“Come on kid, that sounds shady as hell…” Bobby warned. “I say you follow Benny’s idea and toss it.” Dean played with the card in between his fingers before letting out a sigh.

 

“Yeah...Yeah, you’re right.” No way something that paid so much for a month could be legal. Bobby patted his leg again, before standing up and going back to his desk. Dean watched people walk by for a while, still holding the card. When he finally stood up, he walked to the trash can and hovered his hand holding the card above it. A moment passed, then another...and another. Dean bit his lip and quickly tucked the card into the only pocket his uniform had. What could calling and getting some details really hurt? He’d be crazy to pass up so much money.

 

Late that night, around 2 in the morning, Dean shuffled inside his small apartment. He was now wearing a clean, white button up and black slacks. He just finished up his second job and pulled sluggishly at his black tie. He made it to the couch before falling on it face first and groaning in bliss. He nearly dozed off completely, but forced himself to stand up. He had to get to check on Sam and at least make it to his bed, so he’d hear the alarm that would wake him in less than 4 hours. He began to wonder if he shouldn’t just drink a gallon of coffee and forget sleeping tonight as he stumbled down the hall to the second door on the left. Quietly, he peeked inside and smiled when he caught a glimpse of Sam’s head from under his covers. The kid was growing fast, he’d be taller than Dean soon. Closing the door back just as quietly, he continued down the hall to the last door on the right(his room) and decided some sleep was still better than none. He crawled on top of the blanket and sprawled out with a sigh. His eyes just closed, or so it felt like when the alarm blared to life.

 

He buried his head in his pillow and whined.

 

After effectively shutting up the alarm, he yawned and walked down the hall to the ‘living room’ which also connect straight to the ‘kitchen’ on the right and locked onto the coffee maker. When he saw that Sam was already up, a cup of coffee poured and held out for him to take, he could have kissed the child’s face senselessly. Knowing sam would take it as a punishment, he refrained and took the cup with a rub of Sam’s mop of hair.

 

“You’re a lifesaver Sammy.” Dean said while stretching. He was still in his waiter clothes and probably should be rushing to get a bath in, but he was too damn tired.

 

“You need to quit one of those jobs Dean...You look sick.” Sam frowned, his brother normally brightened up a room by walking into it, but now he resembled a newly turned Zombie from the walking dead…

 

“Hey, I got this...All you need to worry about is getting to school and passing all your classes, alright?” Dean could see the worry in his brother’s face.

 

“...I’ll be 14 in a year and I could get a hardship-”  


“I said, I got this.” Dean interrupted firmly, not ready for this argument again. Sam scoffed, walking past his stubborn big brother and grabbing his backpack.

 

“You’re going to fucking die at this pace Dean…” Sam faced the front door, hiding his teary eyes. “You’re all I have left, and I don’t want to lose you.” He finished, opening the door and walking out before Dean could finish calling his name; the sound of the slamming door blocking it out completely. Dean debated chasing after Sam to apologize, but decided not to instead. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. After a long moment of silence, he let his hand fall to his side.

 

“Fuck it.” Dean pulled out the card Benny had given him and went to the house phone. With one more deep breath, he picked up the phone and dialed.

 

The day after the call.

 

Dean stood in front of the giant iron gates, his heart beating like crazy. This was a huge mistake, a really huge fucking mistake...He would just turn and leave, but the two armed guards that had ‘politely’ brought him here probably wouldn’t go for that. Dean could still see Bobby’s face when he was basically picked up and tossed into the back of a black SUV.

 

A not so gentle push to his shoulder got him stumbling forward. The gates opened as they approached. The walk up to the mansion took about 3 minutes, but it felt a lot longer to Dean. The place was beautiful, and huge; he would definitely get lost in there alone.

 

**“Where is the boss?”** One of his ‘'escorts’ called out to what Dean assumed was a maid as they entered. The Russian language was not painting a nicer picture in his head.

 

**“In his study, waiting. I suggest you hurry.”** Whatever the woman said had the two men dragging him with haste through a maze of hallways. He was placed in front of a large wooden door, the man on his right giving it a hard few knocks.

 

**“Enter.”** The reply was hard to hear through such a door, but the men had little problem as he was once again manhandled. The door opened and a man stood behind the desk with his back to them. He was staring out a window that took up most the back wall. Dean was practically tossed in front of a large desk.

 

“Why don't you try asking me to move!?” Dean snapped, glaring at the two. They ignored him, walking over to separate corners of the room and standing like statues. “Assholes…” He grumbled, straightening his uniform.

 

_“Why are you covered in filth?”_ A deep, accented voice made his heart skittered and brilliant, guarded blue eyes slowly scanned his body. He recognized the man instantly and his heart sank into his stomach.

 

Castiel Novak, also known as ‘'Death's Angel’, was a well known “businessman”. His corporation was cover for his not so secret job, the leader of the largest mob in the country.

 

When Dean couldn't find his voice to answer fast enough, blue eyes rolled and a sigh left slightly chapped lips. " _Puppies...Always puppies that come crawling in for this job_ ." He sighed in a deep Russian accent.   
  
"Excuse me?" Dean frowned, crossing his arms and snapping out of his shock at the insult.   
  
" _Dean Winchester...26 years of age_ ..." Castiel ignored Dean as he picked up a piece of paper and continued to read out loud. " _No arrest record. Parents are deceased. One sibling, Sam Winchester. Has custody...then you're trained in child care?_ " Castiel had done a background check on him.   
  
"Uh...yeah, I mean...I've been takin' care of Sam basically since he was born." Dean spoke quickly, trying not to stumble over his words. “What does that have to do with this?”   
  
" _You were not told what you are here for?_ " The mob boss tilted his head and knitted his eyebrows together. Dean would say it was cute, if the person wasn't a killer.

 

Dean shook his head. “...No, I was just asked to give my name and…” He swallowed, turning a bit pale. “My weapon and fighting experience…” Oh god, he should've just thrown that card away.

 

**“I need a new secretary…”** Castiel sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose. _“I am in need of a nanny for my daughter.”_

 

When his words sank in Dean practically melted into the leather chair next to him with relief. “A nanny? I can totally do that. All day.” He grinned excitedly. The pay jumping to mind, along with the fact he wouldn't be killing anyone for a living made him forget that he was in a room with 3 dangerous men. “Like I said, Sammy has been in my care since he was 3 years old. Another kid shouldn't be a problem.”

  


_“This is no ordinary child Winchester…”_ Castiel's tone shifted to a low and serious tone. It made Dean tense up again. _"This is my child. As I am sure you know, my life can be....hectic...The only reason I agreed to see you is because you said that you have experience with a gun and have been taking karate since you were 6, is this true?"_   
  
"Y-yes, sir..."   
  
Castiel eyed him for a long moment then hummed as if making up his mind. " _You start tomorrow. Be here at 6AM and do not be late_ ."   
  
"T-Tomorrow, but my other job-"   
  
" _As of this moment puppy, you have no other job_ ." Dean was about to protest when Castiel interrupted once more. " _Oh, and if any harm comes to my child in your care...the police will find pieces of your body all over town."_ Cas smiled and Dean swallowed hard at how easy the threat left his lips. _"Someone will have your brother brought here after school tomorrow and your other things delivered to the house by the end of the week_ ."  Shaking it off, the man's words sunk in.   
  
"I'm living here!? What...wait-"   
  
_"You will continue your karate lessons with my guards along with your gun practice. Sam will be transferred to my daughter's school-"_   
  
"Wait just a damn minute! Dean spoke over the man with a laugh of disbelief. "What if I say no to the offer?"   
  
Castiel's sharp gaze looked into the boy's eyes for the first time, making Dean stutter to a stop. " _I have made up my mind pup, do not do this the hard way."_ Cas needed some fresh meat like Dean. Someone he could mold into the perfect protection for the only thing he cared about on this shit hole of a planet. "Be here at 6AM, or my men will deliver you, is that clear?"

  
Dean didn't even realize he was nodding Until he was being lead out the door by the same guards who had brought him in.   
He stood outside the house within minutes and blinked…

  
Just what the hell had he gotten himself into?

 

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you're from my group on FB then you will know that the first chapter of my OmegaKingDean prompt is next on my list!**

**Special thanks to all the people who proofread for me:**

**Lily**

**Summer**

**Emileigh**

**Andrea**

**If I left you off, please let me know. ❤**


	2. Introductions

Short chapter, but I'll get to the next one soon. I wanted to make it longer, but it seemed like a perfect place to stop.

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy.

 

Dean walked into his apartment quickly, slamming the door behind him and double checking the locks. He had three hours before Sam would be home to explain to him what the hell just happened; hopefully, he’d know what the hell just happened by then. After a thirty minute car ride between Russian Tweedle Dee and Dum, Dean was more or less tossed out on the curb by his house. When he called his job to explain why he was going to be late they told him that he no longer worked there with a hint of fear in their voice before hanging up. The same thing happened when he called his morning gig. That bastard actually got him fired from every job except Bobby, who told him that he wasn’t scared of anyone and if they had a problem he’d just pump them full of lead. The thought made Dean smile at the loyalty the old man had for him, but he'd never put Bobby in such danger.

 

“...Damn that asshole!” He basically growled in frustration. Mr. Novak had managed to change his entire life with one meeting. He’d be impressed if it was any other situation. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he walked over to his worn out sofa and plopped down with a long sigh; letting his head fall back as his hands fiddled with his beverage. His plan was to think of a way to break this all to Sam, but the minute his eyes shut he was sleeping like a log. The sound of the front door opening made him jump, spilling his now warm beer.

 

“Dean?” Sam looked surprised, tossing his backpack by the door. “What are you doing home?”

 

“That’s a...well…” Dean patted the spilt drink off his dirtied work suit and stood. He gave a nervous laugh and Sam raised an eyebrow. “...Sit down Sam and let me tell you about my day.”

 

**30 minutes later**

“You did what!?” Sam’s mouth fell opened as his brother finished telling his little ‘adventure’.

 

“The guy didn’t give me a chance to disagree.” Dean defended, knowing that look his brother had; that, ‘your idiot is showing again’ look.

 

“So you’re just going to...go along with this?” Sam continued to gawk at him. “Remember when I said that I don’t want you dying? Did you just take that as a personal challenge!?”The thirteen year old stood, pacing his frustration. “We are talking about a guy that makes people disappear if they piss him off.” Sam had heard all the stories about the Novak family, and Castiel was topping the list of which member not to fuck with. The only one higher was his brother, Lucifer; currently serving a life sentence!

 

“What choice do I really have!?” Dean argued. He wasn’t looking to die like Sam believes, and turning down the offer seemed to push him closer to that outcome. “Besides, he just wants me to watch his kid.” Sam stopped pacing and turned back to Dean with horror on his face. “Are you telling me that your life, and possibly mine, teeter on the chance you can protect a mobster’s child from harm? The man with a thousand enemies?” When Dean nodded, Sam threw his hands up in the air, “That’s it...we’re dead.”

 

“Stop being so fucking dramatic!” Dean put his hands on his hips and furrowed his brow. “I’ve kept you alive, haven’t I?”

 

“I’m not the son of a man people refer to as Death’s Angel!” With that Sam stormed off to his room, another door slammed in Dean’s face mid-sentence. He bit his fist in frustration and walked to his room to change clothes. Sam would just have to find a way to get over it, because there was nothing Dean could do about it now. Even though this is what he thought, he felt fear growing in his heart. He’d really messed up this time. Letting out one more sigh he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the shower. Tomorrow's going to be a very interesting day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **“Sir, the kid’s here.”** A man dressed in similar clothing as Castiel himself except with his black suit, he sported a blue tie instead of black. The guard motioned out to the front door downstairs. Castiel looked up from his paperwork, where he sat behind his desk, and sighed. He hated training new employees, but this was very different. This, Dean Winchester, would be in charge of his most valuable belonging.

 

His ten year old daughter, Claire.

 

 **“Bring him up.”** The guard gave a quick nod before exiting the room. Taking the few moments he had alone, Castiel stood and faced the bulletproof windows behind him. He stared out to the garden below and let a smile break his mask of indifference when he caught sight of a blur of blonde hair. Three guards kept watch as a fourth tried to catch his child. She only laughed and ran faster. After a moment she came to an abrupt stop. As if sensing her father's eyes on her, she looked up and smiled. He returned her enthusiastic wave with a much calmer one and mouthed ‘in a moment’ when she motioned for him to come outside.

 

“I can walk by myself, hulk!” Dean's aggravated voice echoed down the hall and Castiel had just enough time to wave a short goodbye to Claire and turn before the door burst open. Dean's eyes were hard and focused on Castiel. “Can you tell your lackey to back off?” Dean bit out, jerking away from the taller man's hold once more. Ignoring his sudden outburst for now, Castiel admired how well the pup cleaned up. He wore a pair of clean jeans that hugged his legs just right; you could see the slight bowing, but it almost suited his body. A brown tank-top snugly covered his torso, with white writing that said ‘'If it isn't about pie, I'm not interested’. He definitely wasn't “dressed to impress”, but it was a giant step up from the grease and oil covered filth from yesterday. “Hello, I'm talking to you jackass!” Dean's voice brought him back to the present.

 

 _“You forget your place, puppy.”_  Castiel contained a smirk when Dean's eyes reignited with anger at the pet name he'd chosen. “ _Charles has been my personal bodyguard since we live in Russia. I trust him with my life. You, however, I do not know...Until I do know -everything- about you_ **_little fighter,_ ** _Charles can do as his judgement see fit.”_

 

“...Whatever.” Dean crossed his arms, muscles flexing on their own. Castiel couldn't deny he was quite a pretty one. Walking around his desk, he approached Dean who's attempt to back away was thwarted by the wall of a man behind him. Reaching out with lightening quick speed, Castiel gripped Dean by the jaw. Charles grabbed his arms and held them down by his side as Cas forced their eyes to meet once more.

 

For a few solid moments neither spoke, cool and calculating blue pierced through agitated and fearful green. Tightening his grip on Dean's warm flesh, Castiel finally broke the moment. _“You will refer to me as ‘Mr. Novak’ or ‘Sir’, but no more of this ‘Jackass’ or ‘'whatever’, hm?”_ Dean glared, but given his current position he nodded curtly. It only made the mobster grip tighten to nearly bruising strength, giving Dean an expectant look.

 

“Yes. Sir.” He said like it was a sour piece of candy on his tongue. Castiel smiled a grin that held no real emotion and released Dean's face with a light smack of his cheek.

 

 _“Good boy. Now let us go through your new work day.”_ Rubbing his jaw once Charles released his arms he reluctantly followed Castiel out of the study, his trusted guard only a few steps behind them. “ _You will wake up at 5 in the morning to practice your shooting. At 6:30am you will wake up your brother and my Claire to get ready for the schooling…”_ Dean tried to pay attention, but the mansion was enthralling him. The paintings on the long hall were gorgeous and once they passed through an archway, Dean could look down to see the entrance of the home. He paused, grabbing the railing to lean over and look up at the dome ceiling he didn't have time to admire on his way in. Everything was spotless and...very cold. A tap on his shoulder made him flinch and look up to the older bodyguard, who pointed to where Castiel had stopped. He had a raised eyebrow and tilted head, an air of growing impatience could be felt. Dean would say it was kind of cute, but he was shoved once again by a large hand toward the mob boss. With another glare at the large man he walked next to Castiel once more, who continued his speech. _“You will have until school is out to practice fighting technique in the gym area with my off duty guards.”_ The three headed down a flight of stairs to the lower level then back away from the front door to another arching frame that lead to what appeared to be a large living room. It had a huge TV plastered above a large fireplace and black leather furniture on all sides; a glass coffee table with a black frame in the center. Once again Dean was denied the appropriate time one needs to oogle such a beautiful TV, and lead through another hallway that opened up into a room with stone flooring and a door that appeared to go outside. _“One of my guards will show you around, but first we meet Claire.”_ Castiel had kept her out of school today just for this. Charles stepped up and opened the back door for the two. Cas gave a nod in thanks and walked out with Dean behind him.

 

“Wow.” Dean whispered in awe. The “backyard” was massive! And more than half seemed to be covered with beautiful flowers and trees of all kinds.

 

 **_“_ ** Papa!” A young voice yelled excitedly from the right. By the time Dean turned his head to look, Castiel had an armful of an energetic, pony tailed blonde girl. She work a pair of small jeans and a plain pink T-shirt. She shamelessly kissed his right cheek several times and tightened her small legs around his waist. That wasn't as surprising as seeing Castiel's reaction. The man caught her with ease and locked his arms together under her rear so she could sit back on them. The cold, soulless blue eyes sparked to life in seconds with overflowing affection.

 

 _“How are you today_ **_my jewel_ ** _?”_ Castiel's voice was so...warm and inviting. Nothing like it was moments ago.

 

“I'm so bored papa! Why did you keep me home today?” She asked with a slight pout. Claire enjoyed seeing her friends at school.

 

 _“Forgive me sweetheart, but I have found you a new Nanny…”_ Dean couldn't miss the exaggerated eyeroll the kid gave.

 

“Another one, already?” She sighed, eyes zeroing in on Dean in an instant. Her eyes were hazel, but held the same intensity as her father. “Him?” She raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

 _“Introduce yourself pup.”_ Castiel's voice was clipped once more when he spoke to Dean. With an awkward step forward, he cleared his throat.

 

“Hey...uh...Miss Novak?” He looked up at Castiel and sighed when he gave a nod. “I'm Dean Winchester...I'll...I'll be hanging out with you from now on, I guess.” Claire stared at him from her father's arms, sizing him up it felt like then grinned.

 

“He won't last a week.” She spoke with a giggle. Dean did his best to not glare. Like father, like daughter he thought. But if there was one thing he was great at, it was charming his way into anything. Putting on his best smile, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Awe, come on now Miss...A week isn't enough time for me to teach you my super delicious pancake recipe. Sammy swears by ‘em.” Dean saw her eyes sparkle in interest.

 

“Sammy?” She questioned, her father putting her down so she could approach Dean. For a split second Dean wondered why she lacked a Russian accent, but put it to the side for now.

 

“Yep. My little brother...He'll be staying here too.” Her eyes grew wide at that, not caring about Dean's pancake idea. Another child in the house would be a dream come true for her.

 

“How old?” She asked, stepping closer to him. Dean couldn't contain a real smile at how adorable she was and knelt down on one knee to get closer to her.

 

“He just turned 13 a few months back.” She bit her lip as if to ponder then gave a nod.

 

“Okay, Dean. You can stay, if your brother will play games with me everyday!” Claire said with a bounce of excitement. She was never allowed to have friends over, or some seemed afraid to come for some reason. Dean laughed, an image of Sam playing tea party was too much.

 

“Oh, I'm sure he'll love the idea…” He cackled out. Getting a look of confusion from both Claire and Castiel, who couldn't stop a smile at seeing Dean's; as if it were contagious.

 

“Great! Can I go play now papa?” She turned from Dean to gaze up lovingly at her dad. He nodded and she hugged his leg tight before running off.

 

“Cute kid.” Dean stood back up with a smile, looking at Castiel before rolling his eyes and adding a drawing out “Mr. Novak” when Castiel's face hardened in disapproval. The look faded and was replaced with a small smile.

 

 _“You can call me master if it suits your fancy?”_ He held in a laugh, keeping a straight face when Dean grimaced.

 

“No thanks, sir.” Dean had a feeling Castiel was fucking with him, but he wasn't going to test the waters. “So...What now?”

 

 _“Now? Now you start your training.”_ Dean didn't like the look his new boss gave him and let out a small squeak when Charles’ large hand clapped on his shoulder. _“You've met your sparring partner already.”_

 

Dean was starting to think he wasn't going to make that week either...  
  
  


 


End file.
